Marcas no Coração
by Drix Potter Malfoy
Summary: Gina e Harry estão namorando, mas nem tudo é perfeito, muitos querem estragar esse namoro. Traição, vingança, intrigas, ciúmes e é claro muito romance. Por favor deixem reviews.
1. Default Chapter

**N/A: Antes que você comece a ler você deve ler a songfic Temporal, que se encontra neste site também. Não é necessário mas é bom. O primeiro capítulo é bem curtinho, mas prometo que com o tempo vai aumentando. E por favor deixem reviews.**

**Marcas no Coração**

**Capítulo 1 - A Discussão**

Depois que Harry resolveu continuar a namorar Gina, isso acarretou várias coisas boas. Uma delas era que Gina parecia decidida que não o largaria tão cedo, o que o deixava muito feliz por isso. Gina desde aquela noite parecia bem mais carinhosa e compreensiva, não o largava sozinho nem um pouco, queria sempre estar por perto para protegê-lo e Harry se sentia na obrigação de retribuir esse carinho, e também não largava Gina de jeito nenhum.

— Harry?

— Hã?

— Você me ama? – perguntou Gina que estava sentada ao lado dele, fazendo as suas tarefas escolares, enquanto ele fazia as dele.

— Ah… deixa eu ver… - Harry fez cara de quem estava pensando e ficou enrolando, como se analisasse a pergunta.

— Poxa desse jeito eu penso que você não me ama mais, de tão demorada que tá essa resposta.

— Claro que eu te amo sua boba, ou você acha que se eu não te amasse estaria aqui com você agora? – disse ele cruzando os braços. Gina sorriu marotamente e o beijou. Um beijo longo e carinhoso.

_Hem, hem._

Os dois se separaram e se viraram para verem quem era, e não era ninguém menos que Rony Weasley, de braços cruzados olhando feio pros dois.

— Pode ir indo mais devagar Harry, esses beijos de vocês dois já estão ficando longos demais… - terminou ele se sentando, ou melhor se jogando na cadeira em frente a Harry.

— Ih, vai começa tudo de novo… deixa os dois em paz, Rony, deixa um pouco de ser o "irmãozinho ciumento" – disse Hermione se sentando ao lado de Rony, que a olhava boquiaberto.

— "Irmãozinho ciumento"? Eu? – exclamou um Rony totalmente pasmo.

— É você mesmo Rony – agora quem respondeu foi Gina – poxa você não confia em mim?

— Em você eu confio, nele não… - disse Rony apontando para Harry.

— Como assim você não confia em mim? Nós somos amigos lembra? – perguntou Harry indignado.

Rony se levantou, olhou profundamente para Harry, suspirou e disse.

— Nós somos amigos mas quando se trata da minha irmã, eu tenho que ser cauteloso…

— Ei espera um minuto, Rony eu não sou mais criança já tenho quinze anos – exclamou Gina se levantando e olhando furiosa para o irmão. Hermione e Harry também se levantaram, pois já sabiam o que viria a seguir. Desde sempre Harry sabia que Rony era um irmão super protetor, mas ultimamente ele estava deixando isso à mostra, tá ele sempre deixava isso à mostra, mas pelo menos antes ele tentava disfarçar. E essa situação tem irritado Gina ao extremo, e como todos os Weasleys, Gina não tinha um temperamento fácil e não deixava nada barato.

— Grande coisa que você tem quinze anos, isso não quer dizer nada – Rony estava com as orelhas vermelhas, o que sempre foi sinal de perigo.

— Ah, mas olha só quem fala, você só tem dezesseis anos, o que também não é grande coisa, e além do mais você não é minha mãe para decidir o que faço ou o que deixo de fazer. – gritou Gina e saiu em direção ao dormitório feminino.

— Viu o que você fez! – falou Harry que saiu furioso e se dirigiu ao dormitório masculino.

— O que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou um Rony totalmente pasmo pela reação dos dois. Hermione que observava tudo olhou incrédula para o Rony e disse de supetão.

— Você ainda tem a cara de pau de perguntar Rony? _O que foi que eu fiz! _– disse imitando ele ironicamente – Francamente o que você acha que fez? Os dois já têm idade para saberem o que fazem, não acha não? E não me interrompa… - acrescentou ela assim que Rony abriu a boca para argumentar – O Harry é o seu melhor amigo e você o trata como se fosse um estranho, que saísse agarrando qualquer garota que ele vê, a Gina não é mais nenhuma criança, você a trata como se ela fosse uma criancinha de dez anos, e você simplesmente se vira pra mim e pergunta o que fez? Francamente… - e dizendo isso saiu batendo o pé escadas acima.

— Acho que eu exagerei… - murmurou um Rony sentindo um aperto no coração pelo que acabara de fazer com o seu melhor amigo e sua irmã.

Na mesma hora em que Gina subiu para o dormitório, Harry fez o mesmo, estava com muita raiva do Rony, porque ele tinha que ser tão ciumento? Sempre com ciúmes de tudo mas agora ele já tinha passado dos limites, não era justo o que ele está fazendo. Ele acha que era quem para ficar falando como deve ser o beijo dos dois ou não.

Neste exato momento Rony entra e pára diante das cortinas, que Harry havia fechado antes de deitar na cama.

— Harry…

Harry não respondeu e fingiu que estava dormindo.

— Harry… você está dormindo? Ah… desculpa, eu acho que perdi a cabeça lá embaixo…

Harry pode ouvir quando Rony soltou um longo suspiro. Mas não ia desculpar assim tão fácil como das outras vezes. Já estava cansado de tudo isso.

— Harry… você não está dormindo que eu sei.

— Posso até não estar dormindo, mas se você não parar de falar eu não vou conseguir. – Harry falou tudo isso no tom mais frio que conseguiu. Ouviu outro suspiro e percebeu que Rony desistira de falar alguma coisa e foi dormir.

To be Continued...


	2. Capítulo 2 A Pior das Aulas

**Marcas no Coração**

**Capítulo 2 - A Pior das Aulas**

No dia seguinte Harry acordou com muito mau humor, e tinha certeza de que esse mau humor pioraria depois da aula de poções. Com esse pensamento se levantou da cama e se dirigiu ao banheiro para escovar os dentes e lavar o rosto. Depois de tudo isso feito se trocou e desceu para o Salão Comunal, para esperar por Gina, já que os dois combinaram de que deveriam descer e esperar pelo outro para irem tomar café da manhã juntos. Só que ao chegar lá teve uma péssima visão, Rony estava lá esperando-o, Harry quis imediatamente ter ficado na cama.

— Harry precisamos conversar – disse Rony se dirigindo a Harry assim que o avistou.

— Não temos nada para conversar Rony… Agora se me dá licença…

Só que ao invés de Rony deixá-lo ir não, postou-se na sua frente com uma expressão decidida no rosto.

— Custa pelo menos me ouvir? Já tentei falar com Gina mas ela está irredutível… então custa pelo menos você me ouvir? – disse Rony procurando os olhos de Harry, já que o mesmo não olhava diretamente para ele. E percebendo que Harry não iria responder continuou – poxa, estou tentando pedir desculpas desde ontem… quer fazer o favor de olhar pra mim!

Harry virou o rosto bruscamente, e Rony pôde perceber que havia mágoa naqueles orbes verdes.

— O que você quer que eu diga, hein Rony?_ Ah, tudo bem eu sei que você não fez por mal._ Mas não é isso que eu vou dizer. Já disse isso das outras vezes, até achei que você estivesse mesmo arrependido, mas vi que não… toda vez é a mesma coisa… todo dia, praticamente a toda hora… você não me trata mas como seu amigo, e sim como… como… um qualquer…

— Também não é assim – tentou se explicar um Rony exasperado.

— Não é assim? Então me diz como é. Porque é assim que eu vejo. – disse Harry desviando e se dirigindo ao retrato, quando sentiu Rony segurar o seu braço. – me solta!

— Não enquanto você não me ouvir…

— Pois pode esperar sentado, que eu não ouvir mais nenhuma palavra que saia da sua boca – e dizendo isso se soltou e saiu em direção ao buraco do retrato.

Assim que chegou no Salão Principal avistou Gina sentada ao lado de Hermione.

— Bom dia – falaram as duas em uníssono, assim que Harry se sentou ao lado de Gina.

— Bom dia – respondeu ele com muito mau humor.

— Ah já sei o Rony tentou falar com você no Salão Comunal… Acertei? – perguntou Gina. Harry concordou com a cabeça e a garota continuou com o mesmo mau humor que Harry – você não aceitou as desculpas dele não é? Pois eu não quero que aceite tão cedo ele precisa de uma lição… ele acha que é quem hein?

— Vocês não acham que estão pegando pesado demais, não? – perguntou Hermione pegando um pãozinho e passando manteiga.

— Eu não acho não! Aliás acho que a gente devia ter feito isso muito antes, assim ele pára de bancar o enxerido e nos deixa em paz! – disse Gina com a cara mais brava que Hermione já vira.

— Eu concordo com a Gina! O Rony está agindo como se eu fosse um qualquer, parece que nem se lembra que nós éramos amigos e já deixou bem claro ontem, que não confia em mim…

Hermione pareceu desistir de argumentar e se concentrou no seu suco de abóbora pensativa. Harry e Gina também começaram a comer em silêncio, parecia que os dois estavam perdidos em pensamentos assim como Hermione. Os três só voltaram a Terra quando Rony chegou, falou "bom dia" para Hermione, e se sentou ao lado da mesma. Isso fez Gina fechar a cara mais ainda e se levantando bruscamente disse.

— Vamos Harry, não temos mais nada para fazer aqui! – Gina começou a puxar Harry pela mão, que mesmo concordando com os motivos de Gina não estava a fim de largar o pudim de leite, e percebendo isso Gina completou – depois você pega mais na cozinha, vamos!

Harry concordou e se retiraram da mesa, deixando Rony e Hermione sozinhos. Os dois seguiram até os jardins em silêncio até que Harry disse.

— Não acha que estamos exagerando? Eu sei que ele estava passando dos limites, mas daí a nos afastarmos cada vez que ele está por perto, nós é que vamos acabar prejudicados.

— Você só está dizendo isso porque eu não deixei você terminar de comer o pudim… - disse Gina com um sorriso maroto.

— Você sabe que eu gosto daquele pudim não sabe? Então viu como saí prejudicado. Mas se você me der uma coisa tudo vai ter valido a pena.

— O que? – disse Gina já imaginando o que ele queria.

— O que você acha? – disse Harry lançando um olhar significativo para Gina, o que confirmou os pensamentos da mesma. – Vamos aproveitar que não tem Rony para atrapalhar e ainda faltam dez minutos para a primeira aula.

E sem esperar por respostas, Harry colocou as duas mãos no rosto de Gina e seus lábios se tocaram de uma forma doce, no começo era apenas um selinho, que foi tomando mais intensidade. Harry desceu as mãos até a cintura de Gina, que passou as mãos pelas costas dele, até chegarem no pescoço e nos cabelos. Harry podia sentir que Gina se arrepiava com os toques das suas mãos e o mesmo acontecia com ele. O beijo começava a ficar mais intenso. E ambas as partes não queriam de jeito nenhum parar. E Harry se lembrou do único beijo que havia trocado com Cho e se lembrou também que não havia sido tão bom quanto esse.

— Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui?

Harry e Gina se soltaram imediatamente e se depararam com a professora McGonagall, que os olhavam com o mesmo olhar de reprovação, que só ela e Hermione sabiam fazer.

— Fiz-lhes uma pergunta, ou estavam tão entretidos que não ouviram? – disse a professora.

— Desculpa professora – murmurou Gina envergonhada.

— Vocês não sabem que é proibido namorar nos estabelecimentos da escola? Ou não aprenderam ainda? – falou a professora com um tom muito severo.

— Desculpa, isso não irá se repetir professora. – murmurou Harry também envergonhado.

— Espero sinceramente que não se repita mais, ou terei de aplicar-lhes uma detenção por quebrarem as regras. E vão para as suas aulas imediatamente, que só faltam cinco minutos para as aulas começarem.

Harry e Gina seguiram para o castelo cabisbaixos, muito constrangidos pelo ocorrido.

— Já não disse que as poções rejuvenescedoras têm de ter uma cor avermelhada?

Harry estava em mais uma de suas aulas de poções. O professor Snape neste exato momento criticava a poção de Neville que deveria ser vermelha acabou por ficar roxa, e Snape parecia que tinha acordado do lado errado da cama. Passou o tempo todo criticando as poções dos alunos da Grifinória, enquanto os sonserinos davam risadinhas abafadas. E isso era só o começo da aula, que parecia durar uma eternidade. Rony que estava ao seu lado olhava com a cara mais feia que conseguia para Snape. Harry que não estava nada satisfeito de ter Rony ao seu lado, tentava prestar atenção na sua própria poção pois sabia que se fiasse parado olhando, Snape logo perceberia e viria criticar a sua poção que não estava indo muito bem. Mas quanto a Rony e Harry estarem sentados lado a lado não passava de uma armação de Hermione. Que logo no começo da aula forçou Harry se sentar ao lado de Rony, Rony até ficara satisfeito, já Harry não estava nada satisfeito.

— Posso saber o que o senhor está olhando Sr. Weasley? Pois caso não saiba o senhor tem uma poção para preparar, e ficar me admirando não vai fazer com que eu a faça para o senhor.

Todos os sonserinos explodiram em risadas e isso fez com que Harry mesmo irritado com Rony, olhasse feio para Snape. Rony estava com as orelhas e o rosto todo vermelho de vergonha. Snape aproveitando da situação se aproximou da poção de Rony observou-a por um instante, até abrir um sorriso.

— Tsk, tsk, tsk… vejo que não aprendeu nada do que eu disse não é Sr. Weasley? A sua poção está um total fiasco, não dá para reformular então… _Evanesco_!

A poção que havia no caldeirão de Rony desapareceu, deixando um Rony muito embasbacado, Harry que até aquele momento olhava para o caldeirão olhou para Rony que estava a ponto de bater no professor. No mesmo instante que Harry percebeu isso, Rony se levantou com brutalidade.

— Quem o senhor pensa que é? O senhor não tinha o direito de fazer isso. Não… mas é típico não é? Você favorece os sonserinos e ferra os grifinórios. Faz de tudo para zombar dos grifinórios, acha as coisas mais absurdas para tirar pontos, até parece uma criancinha que não aceita que haja pessoas melhores que si próprio, e quando acha faz de tudo para que eles se dêem mal. Isso sinceramente é patético, aliás a sua aula é patética, e o senhor é patético.

Depois desse ataque inesperado, Snape ficou sem reação, todos estavam abismados, inclusive Harry, mas acima de tudo, Harry sabia que depois disso Rony ficaria bem encrencado. Harry chegou até a ter pena do amigo, começou a imaginar o que Snape faria depois disso, com certeza não seria nada bom.

— Como ousa? Detenção! Quero que o senhor fique aqui depois da aula – e dizendo isso Snape se dirigiu a sua mesa, girou nos calcanhares – o que estão esperando terminem a poção e não admitirei um pio se quer.

Agora era a vez de todos ficarem sem ação, como Severo Snape é ofendido e simplesmente fala para Rony ficar depois da aula e continua com a aula com se nada tivesse acontecido? Snape deveria ter uma péssima detenção para agir desta maneira. Harry olhou para Rony, que voltou a se sentar ao seu lado, ele estava com o rosto mais pasmado da face da Terra. Harry lhe lançou um olhar interrogativo que foi devolvido com outro olhar interrogativo. No resto da aula Snape não saiu de sua mesa nem para olhar as poções, e o pior de tudo era que mesmo depois de tudo, parecia que o seu bom humor havia retornado depois de anos, e isso deixou Harry ainda mais intrigado. Quando bateu o sinal, Snape se levantou e pediu para Rony ficar. Rony agora estava decididamente nervoso e Harry percebeu que ele suava. Harry e Hermione foram forçados a saírem da classe junto com os seus colegas, que se dirigiam às próximas aulas.

— O Rony não deveria ter dito aquilo…

— Sinceramente Hermione, o Rony desta vez exagerou, e coitado dele agora, a cara que o Snape estava, dava a impressão que o Natal chegou mais cedo este ano. – disse Harry andando lado a lado com Hermione e seguindo para a aula de História da Magia.

— Estou com medo com o que possa acontecer com ele… - disse Hermione com um sussurro.

— Eu também…

O resto da tarde passou tranqüila exceto que Rony não apareceu o resto do dia, e Harry e Hermione estavam preocupadíssimos com isso. A sorte deles foi que não precisaram procurar muito, pois o encontraram no Salão Comunal, sentado a uma poltrona em frente à lareira. Rony estava cabisbaixo e tremendamente preocupado.

— Rony… - chamou Hermione.Rony não respondeu.

— Rony… - desta vez foi Harry quem chamou. Rony por sua vez olhou para os amigos e desatou a falar.

— Ele sabe… aquele maldito sabia de tudo… e só esperou a hora certa para usar o que sabia…

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam confusos.

— Rony do que é você está falando? Sabia do que? – perguntou Hermione.

— Da poção polissuco…

— Como é que é? – perguntou Harry se desesperando – Snape sabia da poção polissuco?

To be Continued...

**Oi Gente! Desculpem pela demora da atualização.. mas é que eu fiquei sem computador por uns tempos... Obrigada pelos reviews... Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo...**

**Respostas de reviews...**

**Miaka: Realmente o Rony passou dos limites... hehehe... mas irmão ciumento é assim não é?**

**Carol Malfoy Potter: Obrigada... obrigada pelo review... Mas sobre o assunto da traição você terá de esperar para saber...**

**Michelle granger: Que bom que você está gostando... e aí está o capítulo.. espero que tenha gostado...**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Marcas no Coração**

**Capítulo 3 – A chantagem**

— Como é que é? – perguntou Harry se desesperando – Snape sabia da poção Polissuco?

— Não só sabia... como ainda sabe... – disse Rony encarando-o – aquele filho da...

— Rony! – disse Hermione já sabendo o palavrão que viria.

— Ah, não me vá defender aquele filho de uma boa mãe, não é Hermione? – retrucou Rony furioso.

Harry já sabendo que isso iria virar uma briga, simplesmente se sentou em uma das poltronas e se pois a pensar em como Snape poderia ter descoberto sobre a poção Polissuco.

Os três haviam feito essa poção no segundo ano, quando eles quiseram descobrir quem era o herdeiro da Sonserina. Eles achavam que poderia ser o Malfoy, já que tudo indicava para ele, levaram um mês preparando a poção que iria transformá-los em sonserinos, para poderem entrar no salão Comunal da sonserina e fazer um interrogatório no Malfoy. Mas a única coisa que descobriram era que o sonserino não tinha nada a ver com os ataques a alunos nascidos trouxas.

Mas a questão agora era como Snape havia descoberto isso, como poderia descobrir que eles fizeram uma poção Polissuco, sendo que fizeram tudo cautelosamente e no banheiro da Murta que Geme? E se ele tinha descoberto isso antes porque não disse nada a Dumbledore? Isso não fazia sentido.

— Mas Rony explica isso direito – disse Harry interrompendo a briga dos seus amigos – o que Snape disse exatamente?

— O Snape só disse que havia descoberto que nós havíamos feito a poção Polissuco ilegalmente no segundo ano, e que se nós o desrespeitássemos mas alguma vez, ele colocaria a boca no trombone e contaria a Dumbledore o que fizemos, e que faria questão de que este assunto fosse parar no Ministério da Magia, onde nós seríamos julgados e poderíamos ir para Azkaban por fazer uma poção ilegalmente. – respondeu Rony.

— Ai meu Merlin, o que faremos agora? – disse Hermione começando a ficar desesperada.

— Acho que o que podemos fazer por enquanto é nos comportar nas aulas dele – disse Rony infeliz – o pior é que eu ainda tenho de comparecer na detenção.

Neste exato momento Gina passou pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, e se surpreendeu com o que viu, os três estavam com uma aparência muito infeliz e preocupada.

— O que aconteceu? – perguntou Gina se sentando ao lado de Harry.

— É uma longa história... – disse Harry.

— Eu te explico... – disse Hermione. Hermione lhe contou tudo o que aconteceu no segundo ano até a parte em que Rony lhes contou o que Snape sabia.

— E agora como vocês vão sair dessa? – perguntou Gina olhando para Harry, e este deu de ombros.

— Sinceramente não sabemos – respondeu Rony.

— Eu não perguntei pra você... aliás não sei o que estou fazendo aqui falando com você – disse Gina assim que percebeu o irmão, e subiu as escadas para o dormitório.

O final da tarde e a noite foram tranqüilos. Harry e Gina estavam conversando com Hermione enquanto Rony estava na detenção. Gina e Harry não falaram mais nada com Rony depois do ocorrido. E isso fez com que Rony se sentisse ainda mais culpado.

Já eram duas da madrugada e nada de Rony, Hermione que estava decidida a esperar por ele disse para Gina subir pois já estava tarde. Gina acordou Harry que estava adormecido no seu colo, já que ele não resistiu e acabou adormecendo ali mesmo. O que deixou Gina meio assim, já que Harry não era de dormir tão fácil. Logo os dois subiram cada um pro seu quarto e foram dormir.

No dia seguinte Harry acordou não muito bem, lhe parecia que tinha sido atropelado, de tanto que seu corpo doía. Demorou um tempo considerável para abrir os olhos, e muito mais para levantar e se arrumar. Quando desceu sentia um mal estar profundo, sabia que o seu rosto estava pálido, e estava tendo dificuldades para respirar, pelo visto tinha pego um belo resfriado. Só não sabia a causa exatamente. Chegando no Salão Comunal foi até Gina que estava sentada numa poltrona perto da lareira, que naquele momento estava apagada.

— Oi – disse Harry beijando Gina no rosto e se sentando ao seu lado.

— Harry você está bem? – disse Gina colocando a mão na testa dele para ver a sua temperatura – Harry! Você está ardendo de febre, e está pálido. Venha vamos à ala hospitalar imediatamente.

— Ahhh não, eu não quero ir lá. – disse Harry se recostando mais na poltrona. Gina lhe lançou um olhar de preocupação.

— Harry vamos lá, não custa nada, você tem de ver essa febre, se não vai acabar com algo pior. E posso saber como você resfriou desse jeito?

— Não sei... Até ontem eu estava bem, hoje quando acordei já me sentia assim.

— Você não está em condições de assistir às aulas... venha vamos à ala hospitalar e sem dizer que não.

Gina forçou Harry a se levantar, mas este parecia decidido a não sair dali. Gina depois de muita briga desistiu e se sentou novamente ao lado dele.

— Harry pelo menos volte pra cama. Você não pode assistir às aulas neste estado. – disse Gina vendo a sua temperatura novamente.

— Tá você venceu, vou voltar pra cama mas não vou pra ala hospitalar. – disse Harry se levantando.

— Qual é o seu problema com a ala hospitalar? – perguntou Gina.

— Nenhum, só não quero ficar lá sozinho...

Gina subiu com Harry até o dormitório dos garotos do sexto ano. Quando chegou lá ela fez Harry se deitar na cama. Harry assim que deitou pegou rapidamente no sono. Gina que estava preocupada com ele, desceu para pegar uma poção na ala hospitalar. Teria de dar um jeito de Madame Pomfrey lhe dar uma poção pra resfriado, e de preferência bem forte.

Enquanto passava pelas portas do Salão Principal, Rony e Hermione vieram em sua direção.

— Cadê o Harry Gina? – perguntou Hermione notando que Harry não estava junto de Gina.

— Ele está na cama.

— Mas ainda? Daqui a cinco minutos começam as aulas, e ele está dormindo? Eu vou agora acordá-lo. – disse Rony indo em direção ao salão comunal da Grifinória.

— NÃO RONY! – gritou Gina segurando o braço do irmão – fui eu que disse para ele ficar lá. – Rony fez uma cara de interrogação e Gina continuou – eu pedi para que ele ficasse lá porque está ardendo de febre e teima em não querer ir a ala hospitalar. Então eu desci para ir buscar uma poção pra resfriado com Madame Pomfrey.

Gina soltou o braço do irmão e seguiu o seu caminho, sendo seguida por Rony e Hermione, que também começavam a ficarem preocupados. Já que Harry nunca ficava resfriado, pelo menos eles nunca o haviam visto resfriado.

To be Continued...

**

* * *

Olá pessoas!**

**Aqui está o outro capítulo... espero que gostem... e obrigada pelos reviews... e continuem lendo... e deixem reviews.. pois sem eles, perco a vontade de escrever... então mandem reviews**

**miaka: realmente o Rony se deu muito mal... e quanto a detenção... vou deixar pela imaginação de vocês...**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Marcas no Coração**

**Capítulo 4 – Doenças e brigas**

— Por favor Madame Pomfrey...

— Não já disse que não... não posso dar uma poção, sem ver o paciente... – disse Madame Pomfrey irritada pela insistência.

Gina estava ali há meia hora tentando convencer a Madame Pomfrey a lhe dar uma poção de resfriado para Harry. Mas como ela já previra ela não iria dar tão fácil. Teria de trazer Harry ali. Não havia outra solução. Rony e Hermione tentavam convencê-la também, mas não estava surtindo efeito algum.

— Se eu trouxer o Harry aqui você dá a poção? – perguntou Gina.

— Claro! Só não posso dar uma poção sem ver o estado do paciente. E você deveria saber disso Srta. Granger – disse Madame Pomfrey lançando um olhar de reprovação para Hermione.

Gina então saiu correndo para a Torre da Grifinória. Chegando lá, subiu para o dormitório dos meninos do sétimo ano. Harry estava adormecido de lado parecia um gatinho dormindo. A única coisa que faltava era o rabo balançando.

— Harry... – disse Gina – Harry acorda...

Harry abriu os olhos devagar, estavam mais brilhantes que o normal.

— Harry, terei de ti levar na ala hospitalar... Madame Pomfrey não quer dar a poção sem te ver antes.

— Hum... me deixa aqui... – disse Harry numa voz rouca.

Neste instante, Rony e Hermione entraram no quarto com Madame Pomfrey. Gina se sentiu idiota. Porque não havia pensado nisso antes? Era tão óbvio. Era só trazer a Madame Pomfrey até o Harry.

Madame Pomfrey pediu licença para Gina, e começou a ver o que Harry tinha.

— Respira fundo – pediu Madame Pomfrey. Harry fez o que foi pedido e fez uma careta de dor. – dói quando respira?

Harry assentiu. Madame Pomfrey continuou a examiná-lo. Depois de algum tempo disse.

— Tenho de levá-lo daqui. Weasley você agüenta carregá-lo?

Rony analisou Harry e assentiu. Como Harry era bem menor que ele, poderia carregá-lo facilmente.

— Então o pegue com cuidado e me siga.

Rony pegou-o no colo, e seguiu Madame Pomfrey que saia do quarto. No trajeto Rony pôde perceber que Harry estava realmente mal. Podia sentir que a respiração dele estava fraca e contorcia o rosto de dor.

— O que ele tem? – perguntou Gina, quando chegaram na ala hospitalar.

— Coloque-o na cama – Madame Pomfrey indicando uma cama ao fundo – por enquanto não posso dizer com certeza, mas ao que parece é pneumonia.

Os três se entreolharam e olharam para Harry preocupados.

Harry permaneceu na ala hospitalar, por vários dias. Quando saiu já estava totalmente curado. O que foi um grande alívio para Gina. Gina havia ido a ala hospitalar, mais vezes do que Harry já haviam estado lá por ferimentos. Teve de ser expulsa de lá durante vários momentos. Mas sempre voltava. Os dias que se seguiram a estes foram tranqüilos e sem nenhum contratempo, quer dizer até agora...

— Como é que é Ronald Weasley? Você não pode falar assim do Vitor! Você mal o conhece! – gritava Hermione no meio do Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Ela e Rony estavam tendo mais uma de suas famosas brigas.

— Olha só quem fala não é Hermione? Você também mal o conhece! Pelo menos eu sei chamá-la pelo nome certo... diferente de certo Vitinho, que a chama de Her-mioni-ni! – retrucou Rony vermelho de raiva.

Harry e Gina estavam sentados cada um em uma poltrona, rindo. Os dois sabiam que Rony só implicava com o Vitor Krum por puro ciúmes. Vitor Krum era um jogador de Quadribol, e no quarto ano de Harry, foi escolhido como um dos campeões do Torneio Tribruxo. E nesse meio tempo ele e Hermione haviam se conhecido melhor. E foram no Baile de Inverno daquele ano. O baile foi uma festa realizada durante o Torneio Tribruxo. O Torneio Tribruxo, foi um torneio entre as melhores escolas de magia, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang e Hogwarts. No torneio era escolhido um campeão para cada escola, mas por uma obra do Lord Voldemort Harry acabou sendo o segundo campeão de Hogwarts, junto de Cedrico Diggory. Vitor Krum era o campeão de Durmstrang e Fleur Delacour era de Beauxbatons. Hermione se havia posto ciumenta de Fleur Delacour e Rony ciumento de Vitor Krum. Mas nenhum dos dois percebeu o que faziam.

— E vocês o que estão rindo? – perguntou Rony olhando de Gina para Harry, e deste para Gina novamente. – Hein?

— Não é óbvio? – disse Harry entre risos.

— O que é óbvio? – contestou Hermione cruzando os braços.

— Vocês dois... não... vocês... são muito... engraçados – disse Gina não agüentando e gargalhando sem controle.

— Ah vão a merda vocês dois... – disse Rony saindo pelo buraco do retrato.

— Realmente, vocês dois são malucos, deviam procurar um terapeuta... – disse Hermione subindo as escadas do dormitório feminino.

Harry e Gina se entreolharam, e caíram na risada novamente.

— Será que eles nunca vão perceber? – indagou Harry.

— Se depender deles ... definitivamente não!

— Agora é mais uma semana sem se falarem, e eu andando no meio dos dois. Não vão conseguir falar uma palavra sem se xingarem, e como não estou falando com Rony duvido que ele vá ficar perto da gente.

— Eu já não duvido nadinha. – disse Gina rindo. Os dois ainda ficaram um tempo conversando para depois subirem para os seus respectivos dormitórios.

To be Continued...

**

* * *

Oi gente!**

**Novo capítulo espero que gostem... e mandem reviews por favor... lhes imploro...**

**miaka: esse será um mistério com a solução pro final da fic...**

**Nani Potter: Obrigada... fico muito feliz que goste...**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5 – A Armadilha**

Alguns dias depois, tudo continuava da mesma maneira. Harry e Gina voltaram a falar com Rony. Depois deste se ajoelhar diante deles pedindo um milhão de desculpas. E Harry e Gina acabaram desculpando-o depois dessa. Houve também uma partida de Quadribol entre Grifinória e Sonserina. E é lógico que a Grifinória ganhou. E o Malfoy todo despeitado veio dizendo que um dia se vingaria de Harry por isso. Mas nem ele, nem nenhum dos seus amigos, o levaram a sério, o único que fizeram foi rir da cara dele. Com muita raiva Malfoy saiu pelos terrenos de Hogwarts muito bravo.

Neste meio também, havia sido anunciada a festa do Dia das Bruxas. Que todo ano era realizada no Salão Principal,onde havia vários morcegos voando para lá, e para cá. E as comidas deliciosas que os elfos preparavam.

Neste momento Draco Malfoy subia irritado para o seu dormitório. Havia acabado de ver Potter todo felizinho, pra lá e pra cá com aquela nojenta da Weasley. Mas isso iria acabar. Ah se ia! E o Potter mal podia esperar. Logo colocaria o seu plano em ação e tudo ficaria a seu favor. Iria estragar toda a felicidade daquele nojento do Potter. E ele pensaria duas vezes antes de voltar a rir da cara dele. Agora quem iria rir seria ele, Draco Malfoy. E não demoraria muito...

Chegou o dia da festa das bruxas, todos estavam muito contentes, de poderem sair um pouco da rotina de estudos, e relaxar. Mas não eram todos que faziam isso. Um certo sonserino planejava à dias a sua vingança. Malfoy pediu a ajuda a Samantha, uma amiga sonserina, que infelizmente era apaixonada por Potter. Mas essa paixão ajudaria em algo.

— Você se lembra de tudo que eu te falei?

— Lembro...

— Então que comecemos... e não aceito falhas...

Harry e Gina haviam combinado de se encontrarem nos jardins esta tarde. Queriam aproveitar para namorarem um pouco antes da festa. Harry já estava nos terrenos, quando uma garota o chamou. Harry se virou e viu Samantha, uma sonserina que sempre andava com o Malfoy.

— Potter – disse ela.

— O que você...

Harry não pôde terminar a frase. Pois a garota o encostou na árvore, que ali havia e o beijou. Harry não fez nada. Não sabia o que fazer. Havia sido pego de surpresa. Sentiu como a garota pegava suas mãos e colocava na cintura da mesma.

— O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?

Samantha se separou imediatamente. Haviam conseguido.

— Gina? – perguntou Harry.

— É eu mesma Harry... o que você pensava que estava fazendo... seu... seu... – dizia Gina com lágrimas nos olhos.

— A culpa não foi minha...

— A não? Então eu te pego beijando uma garota e você diz que a culpa não foi sua?... Francamente Harry... você acha que eu sou tonta?

— Mas Gina... ela que me beijou...

— Eu! Eu não beijei ninguém... era ele que estava me beijando... como muitas outras vezes...

— ISSO É MENTIRA! – gritou Harry.

— Mentira! Eu não diria isso.. amor..

— Ora sua... – disse Gina avançando sobre ela. Harry a segurou pelo braço. O que menos precisava agora era uma briga.

— Me solta! – Harry a soltou e ela correu para o castelo.

— Porque você fez isso? O que foi que eu te fiz? – perguntou Harry antes de sair atrás de Gina. Conseguiu alcançá-la no Salão Comunal.

— Gina me ouve...

— Eu não vou te ouvir... nunca mais chegue perto de mim... – dizia Gina indo pro dormitório.

— GINA ESPERA...DROGA... – Harry se jogou no sofá mais perto. Tinham uns alunos do primeiro ano que o estavam olhando. Irritado Harry se levantou – o que é que estão olhando? – e saiu da Sala Comunal.

To be Continued...

**

* * *

Oi... desta vez o capítulo realmente está curto... mas é que eu estou meio sem nenhuma criatividade... espero que vocês gostem... deixem reviews pelo Amor de Deus...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 – Reconciliações**

Harry permaneceu perambulando pelo castelo por horas. Sentia tanta raiva, que poderia assassinar o primeiro que aparecesse na sua frente. Tinha perdido Gina por culpa daquela maldita sonserina. Ah se ela estivesse na frente dele agora. Ela não estaria nem viva mais, tamanha era a sua raiva.

— Ora, ora... se não é o Potter, onde está a sua namoradinha? Chorando no quarto? – disse Draco Malfoy, atrás de Harry.

— Como é que...? – perguntou Harry se virando e ficando frente a frente com o seu rival.

— Ah vai me dizer que você não desconfiou? Eu te disse que ia me vingar não disse?

— Então foi você?

— Quem mais? Com uma pequena ajudinha de Samantha e tudo estava resolvido, é fácil lhe pegar desprevenido não é Potter?

— Ora seu... – começou Harry – como ousa fazer algo assim... porque fez isso?

— Porque? Não é tão óbvio... – Draco vendo que Harry continuava a esperar uma resposta continuou – simplesmente por você ter vindo pra essa escola e ter nascido... por ter feito meu pai ir para Azkaban... por sempre se achar o máximo por ser o famoso Harry Potter... por ser o menino-que-sobreviveu. Por ter zombado de mim todas as vezes que perdi pra você no Quadribol... e por todo o resto...

Harry estava boquiaberto, Malfoy tinha inveja dele. Simplesmente tinha inveja dele. Mas isso não era motivo para destruir sua vida com Gina. Ele havia envolvido uma pessoa que não tinha nada haver com a rixa deles. E por isso Harry não iria perdoar. Nunca. Mas nunca mesmo.

— Mas isto não justifica você envolver uma pessoa que não tem nada haver com isso. Isso era problema nosso. Gina nunca te fez nada.

— Mas foi um jeito de vê-la humilhada. Aquela pobretona. Nunca mereceu o título de sangue-puro, sempre se juntou a trouxas, sangues-ruins e mestiços como você, por isso é uma vadiazinha que sai atrás de pessoas famosas, para ver se consegue subir na vida. Coisa que duvido muito. Se foi pobre até agora, vai morrer pobre.

Depois dessas palavras Harry não agüentou e meteu-lhe um belo soco na cara. Malfoy caiu para trás com a mão no rosto. Harry tinha vontade de matá-lo. Como ele se atrevia a dizer isso de Gina?

— Olha aqui Malfoy, mais uma ofensa para com Gina, e garanto que você não sai vivo. Nunca mais se atreva a falar assim dela. Ela pode até ser pobre, mas ela tem muito mais valor que você.Você não vale nada Malfoy, pode ser sangue-puro, sua família não vale o arroz que come. Não passa de seguidores de um bruxo que sai matando por aí... E seu pai é igual, não tem piedade. E merece morrer. Toda a sua família, inclusive você. Só porque têm dinheiro se acham, pois não é assim Malfoy. Dinheiro não compra tudo. Vai ver que é por isso que ninguém te ama, e você tem ódio de ver os outros felizes.

Malfoy estava tremendo de raiva. Não iria deixar o Potter sair livre dessa. Sacou sua varinha e apontou para ele.

— Agora Potter você vai me pagar. E muito caro. _Crucio_.

Harry foi pego de surpresa e não teve tempo de se defender. A dor de receber um cruciatus era insuportável. Pareciam mil facas entrando no corpo. Mas a dor desse cruciatus era mais amena. Doía. Claro. Mas não tão forte como a dos Comensais. Foi então que se lembrou das palavras de Belatriz, "_Raiva contida não tem efeito, tem de sentir prazer em fazê-lo." _ Então Harry conseguiu pegar a sua varinha, e apontou para Malfoy.

— _Estupefaça!_

Malfoy foi pego de surpresa. Não teve nem tempo de pensar em se proteger, e já havia caído no chão desmaiado. Harry levou-o até a Sala Precisa, lá o deixou no chão e pegou um pergaminho e escreveu...

_Venha até a Sala Precisa. Urgentemente!_

Foi correndo até o corujal, e pegou uma coruja qualquer, e pediu para que entregasse a Gina Weasley. Depois voltou correndo para a Sala Precisa. Tinha um plano e esse teria de funcionar. Quando chegou Malfoy estava tentando sair. Empurrou a porta com tudo e a fechou rapidamente. Malfoy tentou se aproximar mas Harry pegou sua varinha e apontou pra ele.

— Se você tentar qualquer movimento, garanto pra você que terei o prazer de estuporá-lo de novo – Malfoy procurou a varinha nos bolsos mas não as encontrou – está procurando isso? – disse Harry mostrando a varinha nas suas mãos. Malfoy tentou pegá-la, mas Harry conjurou um feitiço e o jogou no chão.

Harry fechou os olhos e se concentrou, pensou em Veritasserum, e logo apareceu um frasco com a poção na suas mãos. Agora teria de esperar. E rezar para que Gina viesse.

Não passou muito tempo e Gina entrou pela porta. Mas ao ver Harry se virou para voltar. Harry segurou seu braço. Gina tentou se soltar.

— Gina preciso te mostrar uma coisa.

— O que você quer Harry? Não quero ver mais nada já vi o suficiente por hoje.

— Gina, deixe-me explicar, não tive culpa foi ela que me beijou, tudo não passou de um plano sórdido do Malfoy. E posso comprovar isso.

— Como? – perguntou Gina.

— Assim. – Harry saiu da porta e mostrou Malfoy. Que estava em pé perto da porta.

— O que essa doninha tá fazendo aqui? – perguntou Gina surpresa.

— Eu não estou aqui por que quero, sua pobretona. – disse Malfoy irritado, já estava de saco cheio de ficar ali e ainda teria de agüentar as ofensas daquela garotinha? Não nem pensar.

— Você fala por bem ou por mal Malfoy? – perguntou Harry mostrando o frasco com a poção.

— E quem disse pra você que eu vou falar? – disse Malfoy desafiadoramente.

Harry perdendo a paciência o estuporou novamente e o forçou a beber a poção. Depois o acordou.

— Pronto, agora é só fazer o teste. Você bolou um plano para separar eu e a Gina.

Malfoy parecia estar hipnotizado. Tinha os olhos vidrados. E olhava o nada.

— Bolei um plano para separar vocês sim.

Nisso Gina arregalou os olhos. E olhou para Harry. Harry a olhou como se dissesse, _compreendeu agora?_ Não podia ser.

— Qual era exatamente o plano? – perguntou Gina.

— O plano era que Samantha, fosse até o Potter e o beijasse, e quando a Weasley chegasse, fingisse ser amante dele. Como Samantha é apaixonada pelo Potter foi fácil convencê-la a fazer isso. Foi só dizer a ela que se separasse o Potter de Gina Weasley, o teria para ela.

Nesse momento Harry arregalou os olhos. Não podia acreditar que aquela garota gostava dele. Se gostava porque tinha de fazer aquilo? Quando se gosta não gosta que a pessoa seja feliz, independente de com quem seja? Que belo jeito de gostar, que a garota tinha.

— Mas porque fez isso? Eu nunca fiz nada pra você! – disse Gina inconformada.

— Eu fiz porque você e sua família mancham o nome dos bruxos se juntando com essa gentinha, que vocês andam.

Gina sentiu o sangue ferver. Malfoy merecia uma bela de um lição. O rosto de Gina se iluminou.

— Harry quanto tempo dura o efeito da poção?

— Acho que uma hora... ou algo do tipo... porque?

— Porque eu tive uma idéia.

Gina pegou um pergaminho e escreveu. Harry tentava ver mas Gina não deixava. Gina foi até Malfoy, e colou o pergaminhos nas costas dele, de uma forma que não pudesse tirar. Malfoy se levantou em vão tentando tirar. Mas nada conseguiu. Gina conjurou um feitiço para que os outros pudessem ver o que estava escrito menos o próprio Malfoy.

Harry olhou e viu que estava escrito, _Perguntem-me o que quiserem, pois responderei._ Harry riu. Até imaginou o tipo de pergunta que farão a ele.

— Pode ir Malfoy. – disse Gina.

Malfoy foi imediatamente embora. E por todo o caminho de volta até as masmorras, recebeu perguntas cretinas, e sem poder controlar as respondia. E os outros riam da cara dele.

Harry e Gina se entenderam. E passaram o resto do dia rindo de Malfoy que por mais que tentava, não conseguia deixar de ser a chacota de Hogwarts. O namoro dos dois se tornou mais sério, e depois de terminarem Hogwarts, Harry se tornou auror e conseguiu derrotar o Lord das Trevas. Gina virou professora em Hogwarts. Professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. E arrumaram uma casinha pra morar. Só não tiveram filhos, pelo menos ainda. Mas logo, logo, viriam uma nova turma de marotos...

.: FIM :.


End file.
